Bridge
by Mia21
Summary: Hey everyone! Yay, I wrote a new story! So this one is definitely fantasy, about what would happen if Kaoru lived in kingdom where the land needed a Lord and a Bridge to survive. Please read and review guys! I will say this was inspired by Chalice by the wonderful Robin McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, a new story yay! So this story is about Kenshin and Kaoru, but it's other worldly. It's what would happen if Kaoru lived in a kingdom where her land needed a Lord and where she is the Bridge. Please check it out! Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **~Mia21**

* * *

 **Bridge: a connecting, transitional, or intermediate route or phase (in this case person) between two adjacent elements, activities, conditions, or the like (in this case beings, the Lord and his land)**

In the beginning, the land was wild, overrun with magic, and the earth itself had a life of its own. Because of this, the first King sent out his greatest magicians, to find a way to tame the land so his people could live and work in harmony with the world around them. But the magicians, though strong and brave, could not do this feat alone. Each found himself a partner, a bridge to land and heart. And now, every domain must have its Lord and its Bridge, or the earth itself would rebel.

Because she was Bridge, Kaoru stood next to the Administrator and the Dignitary, just in front of the main doors into the House. They were waiting for the new Lord to arrive. There had been a time when everyone was worried. Would he consent to come? Other than an uncle and a cousin, the previous Lord had no other family. Of course, the previous Lord had cared more about his power and position than his duty to the land. Even when everyone in the domain had begun to realize the previous Lord and his Bridge were out of control, still the ordinary folk, herself included, had felt only anxiety and fear. That was until the crops began failing and the trees rotted because it rained too much. Then the fires had started. It was one such uncontrollable fire that led to the death of the previous Bridge. After that the Lord had packed up and left. Kaoru privately believed it was because he knew that no new Bridge would allow him to continue dismissing his duty to the land. Because re-allotting the domain would upset not only its balance, but the balance of the entire kingdom, it was decided that the previous Lord's cousin would be asked to return to the domain. He had lived in Springhaven when he was a child, up until his parents had died and he was sent to live in Woodcrest with his uncle. The uncle they knew wouldn't leave Woodcrest, they hoped the nephew would prove different. And so a letter had been sent, begging for his return. Kaoru remembered that even as a child he had understood the land better than most, and she knew he would return. Sure enough, the next day they received his response, saying he would be there as soon as possible. Kaoru was high enough up on the stairs that she saw the moment those people lining the drive began to see the coach, ignoring the two men who were ignoring her by staring at the drive. And soon she could see the coach for herself. It was black, which was a perfectly acceptable color for a Lord. The coach stopped in front of the House, and the door opened. Out stepped a short man with long red hair held back in a high tail. Looking at him, Kaoru could just see the child she'd played with, the one who'd always worried about the trees and the crops, and if the temples were well tended. As she watched him, Kaoru could see none of the rumors they had all heard reflected, that how, during the kingdom's revolution, he had become a heartless killer. She could see, as he climbed the stairs, years of sword practice mirrored in the way he moved. But she had already made up her mind that she wouldn't fear him, and it was a good thing, since, as Bridge, hers was the first greeting. She could feel the fear rolling off the Administrator in waves. She shook it off, and stepped forward, offering the cup she held. "Welcome, Lord."

He nodded his thanks and reached immediately to take the cup from her. She was glad he seemed to know his role, and glad that he had decided to come. Kaoru knew Springhaven wouldn't survive an out blood Lord and a Bridge who was untrained and inexperienced, as she was. It was bad enough the way it was, Springhaven was restless, hurt and unhappy: half mad with it, she sometimes thought, delirious as a child with a bad fever. Whether this was as a result of being Lordless for seven months or from the twelve years of neglect preceding the previous Lord's departure, it was impossible for her to say.

The new Lord followed them inside the House to the East Hall where they were going to have their first official meeting. Kaoru realized that it would be up to her to get the Circle and the Lord to work together in harmony. She wondered if she should bring one of her informational books with her, but watching her fumble uselessly through a book for the right incantation would be helpful neither to the Circle members nor herself. When they arrived in the meeting room she hesitated. She knew that there were a lot of rules, which she hadn't learned yet, about standing by a window.

"Stand by me." The Lord said, which was a perfectly proper place for the Bridge to stand. Once he was seated, she stood proudly by his right side.

She heard the plans being made to visit the Northern Temple, where the Lord could better connect with his land. Kaoru realized she wouldn't have to go, as the Bridge would not be needed. Before she knew it, the meeting was over, and the other Circle members were walking out of the room, which left Kaoru alone with the Lord.

"You're Kaoru right? Koshijiro's daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, Lord." She replied.

"Call me Kenshin, please." He told her, then, "I remember you. How are you enjoying your new job?"

"I'm afraid I'm a bad Bridge. The others certainly think so. Did you know that Bridges feel the pull of the land more strongly than any of the rest of the Circle members?" She wondered.

"I thought so. I believe I felt the land the moment the carriage crossed the boundary from Woodcrest." He said.

"I'm glad you decided to come. It's better for you to be Lord of this land, blood Lord, than for the King's favorite to be set in your place, and to have the land try to remake itself in a form that is not its nature." Kaoru declared.

"Thank you. Your words give me hope that perhaps it's not too late to be a Lord, even though I've been gone from Springhaven since I was a child." Her Lord, Kenshin, disclosed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, no reviews, but here's chapter two anyway. Hope you guys are enjoying!**

 **~Mia21**

* * *

The next day, Kaoru was in the House's library looking through ancient writings about how a Bridge was supposed to conduct herself. She was surprised when a woodcutter, Masaaki, came to find her.

"Can you come now? Help us, please." He asked. Having nothing better to do, she nodded. She followed him out of the House, and was even more surprised when a woman named Fumiko and the Lord, _'Kenshin'_ she told herself angrily, joined them. They headed south, towards the farms, and Kaoru could see quickly what the problem was. There was a giant tear in the land of one farm, and the earthlines were keening. She heard Kenshin instructing the man on what to do, keep all of the animals and people back. They both walked forward, and the closer they got the louder the cry of the land became.

 _'Broken, broken, broken.'_ It said. Kaoru laid down, and Kenshin did as well.

"Please, please be as you were. We will try to help you. Let the earth knit back together again." She told it. They each placed a hand on the ground in front of them.

"Here are the threads to mend you with, please take our strength as your own." After she said that she was amazed when the trench began to fill up, the crevasse disappearing. Kaoru began to softly sing an old lullaby her mother had sung to her. _'_ _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright,  
may the moon's silvery beams, bring you sweet dreams, close your eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed, 'til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn.'_

When she finished, she said quietly, "Thank you. You can finish now, please." And it did.

Everyone was happy they'd been able to heal the land, it had been awhile since they'd had a Lord who could do anything.

The day after that, Kenshin came to visit Kaoru at her home.

"Can I offer you something, Lord?" She asked.

"I have heard your honey is excellent, I would love to try some." He told her. She nodded and went inside to fetch a small jar of her wild honey and some bread to put it on. She came back out to find him in one of the front chairs. She set the tray down on the log between the two chairs and smiled when Kenshin began to put the honey on a slice of bread.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you here? You could have sent someone to fetch me if you needed me." She said.

"I felt like a walk and found myself coming this way." He told her, then, "You know, I don't know as much as I should about Bridges. Don't they normally do their work in water?"

"Or wine." She added.

"But you work in mead?" He questioned.

"Yes. It's my own recipe, made from my own honey." She clarified.

"Hasn't our domain usually had a Bridge who does work in water?" He asked.

"Yes. The last Bridge did work in water. I think that may be part of why…" She began, but then let her sentence trail off.

"Part of why," He started, "Part of why she died?"

She nodded. "She died of fire and wine. I guess that she might have shaped her way better if she had had more strength for wine."

"My cousin was holding one of his parties. He got out, but his Bridge did not. How can a Bridge be so insensible as to be overcome by fire in her own domain, unless she is drunk, or drugged?" He wondered.

Kaoru gave him her answer, which was mostly a guess. "He-chose-her to be flexible, to be responsive. The old Bridge was old before your cousin became Lord, and your father was a man who deeply believed in tradition."

Kenshin snorted. "Narrow-minded and intolerant you mean."

"I think that the land did feel some imprisonment under your father. When your cousin became Lord, he wished to open the prison door. He willed the land to choose a supple young girl when the Bridge was ready to take an apprentice. A girl who would grow into a Bridge that would help him unlock the door." Kaoru told him.

"By wine and fire." Kenshin repeated. "Therefore the land would have a Bridge who was of neither." He then took a bite of his bread with her honey on it.

"Does honey always make one smile?" He asked

"Yes. Yes it does." Kaoru said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, chapter 3. I would love to have some more reviews guys!**

 **~Mia21**

* * *

A week later, Kaoru was awoken from a fitful sleep by a ferocious storm. She could hear the earthlines uneasiness. When the lightning struck not far from her home, she was out of bed and dragging on her clothes before she had really thought about what she could do. She got dressed and went anyway, snatching up a small bottle of her mead, and then scuttling down the path from her door, buffeted by the wind. When she reached the main path, she picked up her skirts and ran towards a nearby grove where she could see the sky was turning red.

"Good, you're here," Kenshin said from where he was standing, watching the fire. "Can you bring me some water from the stream?"

Kaoru nodded, took a moment to realize where she was standing, and then walked over to the stream, filling up her flask before returning to Kenshin.

"Have you brought some of your mead too?"

Wordlessly, she pulled out her bottle of mead, tugging out the stopper and thinking how ridiculous it was to set against a forest fire. She poured a few drops of her mead into the water, stirring it around with a finger.

"Can you come any closer to the fire?" He asked, holding out his hand to her. She nodded and took it. When they stood directly in front of the burning trees, where the heat and redness were the most savage, Kaoru reached for the nearest earthlines. She held the cup of water and mead up, and began chanting.

"Fire, you must stop burning, the earth is yearning, for you to stop." She said, then poured her cup on the ground. The fire collected itself into a column as big around as a man. It smelled faintly of her mead and of _wet_. And then the fire went out. The column simply rose up into the air and disappeared. The rain fell gently, softly, with a quiet murmur. Then they heard a nearby shout. Of course, many other people would have seen the red sky and smelt the smoke, and they would be coming with their buckets and spades, to see what they could do. When they saw the Lord and his Bridge already there, and the fire out, they began to clap and cheer.

"You are very courageous." Kenshin told her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kaoru, confused.

"You came." He said, "Alone with a bottle of mead."

"I am Bridge. What else could I do? You came too, and your people are overjoyed that we were able to put out the fire. They are not used to a Lord who solves problems." Kaoru disclosed.

Two days after the fire, the King's Dignitary came to the House, and another man with him. Kaoru disliked the new man immediately, but at first she didn't know why she felt that way. The new man's name was Hotaka. The Dignitary, Jugo, introduced him as the King's choice for the next Lord's Heir should anything like before happen. Then Jugo told them all about Hotaka's breeding and that several of his forbears' lines ran directly from Springhaven. Kaoru was privately thinking that it was too soon to tie an Heir to the present Circle, that Springhaven was still too precarious. However necessary an Heir was, forcing him upon them now was a bit hasty. They were all surprised when Kenshin joined the impromptu meeting, where Jugo immediately introduced him to Hotaka, explaining that he was a just-in-case idea. Kaoru was amazed at how well Kenshin played the thankful Lord, saying that it was a wonderful idea.

Hotaka came twice more in the next few weeks with Jugo, and then a third time he came by himself. When he came with Jugo, their visits were announced in advance; but now as the acknowledged Heir he might come and go as he pleased. Kaoru was again in the House library when he came that third time, and her first warning that he was there was his shadow falling across her and her book.

"Bridge," He said, "I hoped you might have a little time for me."

Kaoru did not know the proper way to tell him she was busy, so instead she nodded, saying, "Of course, the Bridge and Heir should be…acquainted." And so she went with him, and listened to him talk about all manner of things, including birds and the garden. Finally, when she was becoming exhausted of his company, she stopped at one of the gates to the garden and at last he thanked her for spending time with him and bowed to her. When he was gone, she half ran back to the library, where she again became lost in her research, then she read it. Someone had written a case study of the out blood Heir marrying his Bridge and the land accepting him. She felt revulsion just reading it. _'Marry Hotaka!'_ She was once more interrupted by a shadow, but this time it was Kenshin.

"I had thought you deemed me, as trueblood, the best thing for our domain. Was I incorrect?" He asked.

"No. I would have no other Lord." She told him truthfully.

"It is all over the domain that you spent the day with the Heir." Kenshin admitted.

"The _day,_ " Kaoru began, appalled. "It was two hours, although it felt like a century."

"Then he does not have your favor?" Kenshin wondered.

"Of course not." Kaoru began, but felt as though she were missing something. "Why?"

"By spending time in his company, you were giving him your approval. He will have gone away to send word to the King that the Bridge of Springhaven supports him. There is a move to put me aside and set the Heir in my place."

"No!" She cried, although she had feared as much. "I would myself die if it were necessary, to keep you here."

"Forgive me." He told her. "I should have known better than to doubt you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys a lot, for following and the awesome reviews! So this is chapter 4, I know, I know, it's short. But another chapter will soon follow. Thanks again!**

 **~Mia21**

* * *

Two weeks later and everything seemed to be going quite well. There were less tremors, both from the earth and from the earthlines. The domain was happy to have its trueblood Lord, and seemed relaxed in his care. But Kaoru should have known not to get to comfortable, that good things only last for so long. She had a visitor to her cabin that morning. She was startled when she saw who it was.

"Shishio." She murmured, Kenshin's cousin. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want back what is mine. Everywhere I go I hear about how wonderful Springhaven is doing under my cousin's guidance. And I have decided I want it back." He told her.

"But you're the one who left." Kaoru stated.

"And now I've come back." Shishio explained.

"What makes you think Kenshin will let you have Springhaven back?" Kaoru wondered.

"Because you're going to help me convince him." Shishio elucidated.

"Why would I do that?" Kaoru asked.

"Otherwise I'm going to have to kill him. And I don't think you'll let that happen." Shishio confided.

As soon as he said those words, Kaoru knew she would indeed help him, no matter what he wanted. She was going to do everything in her power to keep Kenshin safe from Shishio's vengeance. Shishio took her up to the House, where they stood together in the West chamber until Kenshin came down to find out what was going on.

"Makoto," He grumbled, somewhat surprised to see his cousin there. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello as well, cousin. I've come back for what is mine." Shishio said.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin wondered. Shishio looked at Kaoru now, as if to remind her that she should be helping him. She swallowed.

"If he wants it back, let him have it. At least the land will recognize him, and I'm not the former Bridge." Kaoru told him. Kaoru could tell Kenshin was surprised that she would cooperate with Shishio. Then Kenshin sighed and shrugged.

"Very well. If my Bridge wills it, it's yours."

Kenshin left Springhaven that evening, heading back to his uncle Hiko in Woodcrest. When he arrived he could tell his uncle was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing back boy?" Hiko asked.

"Makoto came back to Springhaven, and my Bridge, Kaoru, said I should just let him have it." Kenshin revealed. Hiko shook his head.

"Sometimes I forget how think you are," Hiko said. "Have you ever before doubted this Kaoru?"

"No. She was the one person I would have thought would never leave me." Kenshin told him.

"Well, then, obviously your cousin threatened her somehow so that she would take his side." Hiko pointed out.

"That bastard." Kenshin snarled, already heading back out the door.

"I take it your heading back to Springhaven?" Hiko called after him, when Kenshin just nodded Hiko headed back inside his house. "Dumb kid." He murmured to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK Guys, chapter 5. This is the last chapter. Read and review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

 **~Mia21**

* * *

It had been one thing after another for Kaoru all week. She had told Kenshin's cousin she would not stand for him to ignore his duties to the land. But she could hear in the earthlines that Springhaven wasn't happy with the change, neither were the Circle or most of the people who lived in Springhaven. And the worst part was, she couldn't tell anyone why she had suddenly revoked her trust in Kenshin. She came into the House that Thursday morning to find a large crowd gathered around the East gallery. Kaoru pushed her way through the throng so she could see, and thought, _'Oh no!'_ when she saw Kenshin facing off against Makoto, who held a spear in his hands. Kaoru took a moment to notice that the two cousins looked nothing alike. Makoto had black hair while Kenshin had red.

"Now you die, cousin." Makoto snarled at Kenshin.

For his part, Kenshin just raised his eyebrows while shifting his feet forward. "Let's see it then." Kenshin's left thumb pushed against the guard on his sword to unsheathe it a little, then he held the sword close to his waist. His right hand hung down, slightly away from his side. Again, he shifted his feet forward.

Makoto held his staff above his head, then without warning swung it down on Kenshin's shoulder. With blinding speed, Makoto withdrew the staff and switched to a backhand grip before thrusting the staff towards Kenshin's stomach. Kenshin's right hand seemed to deflect the staff, but in a skillful stroke of his sheathed sword, he parried the blow too quickly for the eye to see. Starting with more distance between them this time, Makoto pretended to edge forward, then struck head-on. Kenshin didn't try to dodge. He stepped forward and raised his hands. Makoto's staff changed course at lightning speed, aiming for Kenshin's throat. Kenshin's body spun like a top and drew close to his cousin, forcefully deflecting the staff. Although Kenshin's sheathed sword struck his shoulder, Makoto managed to leap backward .He then drew his staff into an overhead defense as Kenshin drew near.

Although normally gentle, Kenshin seemed like a different person at the moment. There was a fierce expression on his face, as if he had transformed into a sword-wielding demon. For the first time Kaoru understood the Administrator's fear.

His mind sharply focused, Kenshin let his right arm hang slightly away from his side, like a bird preparing to take flight. His entire body looked relaxed, but his left hand was still poised by the hilt of his sword. The hidden change within him was difficult to gauge, but Kenshin was silently thanking his hands for learning what they could do early. Again, he blocked Makoto's attack, then he closed in. For the first time, his right hand moved- a fast, sweeping motion. His katana glinted twice, three times as if to deliver the final blow. Makoto shifted his staff into a vertical position, but was still unable to block Kenshin's _Ryusosen_. Kenshin's katana roared as it cut through the air, knocking Makoto completely off the ground, staff and all.

"I'll let you live, this time. But don't forget this, cousin." Kenshin told the trembling Makoto, then turned to face the watching host. Immediately, everyone broke out in delight, clapping and yelling congratulations. Kenshin saw Kaoru, crossed the room, then, before he had time to stop himself, leaned down and placed his lips over hers. He could tell she was somewhat shocked, but then she began to kiss him back while, all around them, their people cheered. He broke apart from her, able to see her wide smile, and then led the way out of the gallery.

Jugo found them before they got too far.

"Hotaka says this is too much excitement for him, he's backed out of being your Heir." He told Kenshin. Kaoru saw that Kenshin didn't seem to mind, and neither did she. It was clear that he felt the same way about her as she did about him, and she hoped the problem of Heir would take care of its self.

* * *

Two years later found Springhaven doing quite well, the land now extremely happy. The crops were overproducing, the trees blossoming and producing an abundant amount of fruit. And Kaoru and Kenshin had just recently welcomed a son. They noticed that Kenji could already feel the earthlines, whenever they took him outside to play, "Springhaven's happy!" is the first thing he would say. Kaoru had also recently taken a young girl, Arisu, as her apprentice. Yes, life was going great.


End file.
